


Colliding Sides

by KateChurchy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4970590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateChurchy/pseuds/KateChurchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the collapse of SHIELD, a deadly assassin is discovered killing SHIELD's highest ranking agents. Who do they work for? No one knows but Captain America must hunt them down before they have the chance to kill anymore of SHIELD's best agents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Caught

_Steve's POV_

"Strike is in position, Cap."

This is it, we're finally going to catch him. The rogue assassin that has killed many of SHIELDs former highest ranking agents. Banner finally spotted the pattern. That's the thing about psychopaths, they always follow a pattern. The assassins next target: Maria Hill.

We still don't know the identity of this criminal or who he works for. However, we know for one thing that it isn't HYDRA. After the dismantle of SHIELD, the Avengers and I went on a mission to destroy any remaining HYDRA bases, with the aid of Phil Coulson and his team. That's how we met Wanda and her brother, Pietro.

The assassin has been untraceable - No DNA left at the scene, not even identifiable CCTV footage. He uses the shadows as a weapon to deceive his enemies, this makes him barely visible on any CCTV footage. The only way we know that it's the same person is by the 'SS' carved into every victims forehead and the arrow left in the victims chest. An arrow directly piercing the heart.

We've been trying to hunt him down for months since the Ultron incident, and now we finally have him... I hope.

I raise my hand to my irritating Bluetooth earpiece.

"On my mark. Three... Two... One..."

Steve kicks down the door in front of him with ease, his shield tightly in his grasp. He can hear the ex-SHIELD agents descending into the building from the roof. He fumbles for the light switch but the room remains dark, full of shadows.

"Damn. He's cut the power. Everyone be careful... Watch the shadows" I say, warning my fellow agents.

I slowly and quietly move towards the door, straining to hear the faintest of sounds. I can feel the hairs on the back of my neck prick up as I head towards the door, sighing in relief as I see two agents talking on the other side.

"Any sign of break in?" I ask the guard, looking around the room anxiously.

"Afraid not, Cap. He's very good at hiding his tr-" I turn back around to face the two guards, who are now lying unconscious on the ground.

"I have two agents down on the second floor needing medical attention." I whisper into my earpiece checking the pulse of the first agent. "Where th-" I start to say but I'm cut off by two arms draping around me - one covering my mouth, the other squeezing around my neck like a snake suffocating its prey.

Struggling to breathe, I flip the target off my back and run after him as he quickly gets back up and heads towards the window, a bow and a quiver of arrows on his back. He clearly noticed that he's no match for me.

Sprinting after him, catching up with him just in time, I grab his arm as he begins to jump out of the window. The sound of smashing glass echoes around the room. His sleeve rolls up up slightly, unveiling his arm which is covered in tattoos, the names of all the SHIELD agents he has killed and is going to kill. There are crosses through the ones he has sealed with successfully, only three visible names left uncrossed. Maria Hill. Nick Fury. And my own.

I look up in horror and bewilderment at this man to see that his hood has fallen down and it's in fact... A woman? No. More precisely a girl... Maybe 15 or 16 years of age.

She notices that I have loosened my grip and swiftly slips her wrist out of my grasp, landing gracefully on the ground below, only two storeys down. She grins back up at me and salutes me mockingly before sprinting off into the darkness of the night.


	2. The Sinking Ship

_Third person POV_

The assassin runs through the trees behind Maria's apartment, barely managing to dodge the metal object that whizzes past her, inches away from her ear, and lodging itself in a tree beside her. Turning around, she sees the Captain jumping out of the window. She spins back around only to run into a tree. No, not a tree. A metal suit of armour.  _Stark_.

Tony points his repulsor ray at her and goes full on out by utilising all of his iron man weaponry and pointing it at the girl. Steve soon catches up, breathless.

"Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in." He says, irritation evident in his voice.

"There are a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you." He replies sarcastically.

With that, the Captain grabs the girl's arm, pulling her towards a black SHIELD van parked outside the apartment block. He pushes the girl into the back of the van and joins her, closing the door of the van behind him.

The engine comes to life and the van starts to drive away. An awkward silence surrounds them as Steve looks at the mystery girl, trying to decipher her as if she was a puzzle. Everything she's wearing is black - skinny jeans, a crop top, a hoodie with a leather jacket on top, fingerless leather gloves, and combat boots. Her shoulder length blonde hair framing her face, making her sea blue eyes stand out more prominently. She's now rolled up her sleeves, showing off her left arm covered in tattoos, and her right arm bare with no markings at all. She is defenceless, her bow and quiver of arrows taken away from her by one of the agents.

The girl gazes up at the Captain to see his face deep in thought, looking at his name on the girls arm.

"I suppose you're lucky that you caught me, otherwise you'd have the pleasure of experiencing death for the second time." She says smirking at the him.

He looks up at her, "I don't believe in luck. If anything, I was fortunate enough to have skilled people working on my side." And with that, they remain silent until the van finally comes to a halt.

~~~~~

A guard opens the back door of the van, only to reveal more guards, weapons at the ready. The guards escort the girl to a dark interrogation room in the old SHIELD base. Steve watches the girl as she takes in her surroundings, clearly trying to find a way to escape.

As they enter the interrogation room, the guards quickly handcuff the girl in electric cuffs. Her hands are cuffed to the sides of the chair. Steve takes his place behind the interrogation glass with the other Avengers who stayed behind for the mission.

Fury takes his place in front of the deadly blonde assassin. She looks directly into his one good eye. He doesn't say anything so the blonde pipes up.

"I suppose your little posse is behind there," she says, directing her gaze to the interrogation glass. Fury remains silent.

"Oo, but I like this," she says, smirking at him. "The great Nick Fury, speechless. This whole time I've been watching you and your growing band of merry men and women, never have I seen you this quiet..." She pauses. "You know, you came across me so many times, yet you never saw me. You're SHIELD, what took you so long?"

He ignores her questions, taking his turn to talk.

"What's your name?" He asks bluntly.

"I really don't think I need to answer that when you can easily find it out for yourself." She turns her gaze to the glass, looking directly at the Captain, smirking. "How many secret bases have you stormed? How long have you spent searching for the rats that never went down with the sinking ship? Cut off one he-"

Steve zones out of the interrogation, realisation dawning upon him as he begins to understand what the girl is referring to. He tunes back in as he hears his two most feared words escape the girls lips, "Hail Hydra."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> So... That's the end of this chapter. Sorry that it's so short.   
> Damn Hydra. 'Cut off one head and two more shall grow in its place', right? I hope you enjoyed it and thank you for reading :D I'm sorry if some of it doesn't make sense and I would be grateful if any you can point out any mistakes I make.
> 
> Social Media:  
> ▪️Instagram- AvengersHQQ  
> ▪️Tumblr- AvengersHQQ  
> ▪️Twitter- katechurch_123  
> ▪️Kik- AvengersHQQ

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, I'm Kate and the author of this book. Thank you for reading this and I hope you enjoyed it, although I would love feedback and any corrections if I make any errors.  
> Hopefully, this fic will last for longer than my other miserable attempts.
> 
>  
> 
> Social Media (I'd love to get to know any of you, if that doesn't sound creepy or pedophilic)  
> ▪️Instagram- AvengersHQQ  
> ▪️Tumblr- AvengersHQQ  
> ▪️Twitter- katechurch_123  
> ▪️Kik- AvengersHQQ


End file.
